Survival of Fairy Tail
by Kasai no sakka
Summary: Fairy Tail has been placed in some bizarre game in order to save Fairy Tail's master,Makarov. The game has split everyone into respective teams of two, and Lucy and Natsu are together. Follow them as they make their way by surviving and fighting for their lives, and also coming to terms with their own feelings for each other. (Chapter 1 Prologue)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm back with another NaLu fic, but this time this will most definitely be a multi chapter story(depending on the feedback i get *hem* reviews) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"…huh?" Lucy yawned as she drowsily sat up on her bed.

Lucy stared at her right, and rubbed her eyes.

That's funny, she could have sworn that Natsu and Happy and crashed at her place(without her permission, of course).

She looked at her window, and shrieked out of surprise as she saw a figure enter through there.

"E-Erza?" Lucy yelled in surprise.

Erza stared at the young Heartfillia apologetically, "Sorry…did I scare you?"

"Caught me by surprise…yes." She said as she slowly sat up.

Erza's expression suddenly turned serious. "Lucy…it is pivotal that you get dressed at once, there's trouble at the guild."

"Wait…what?"

"Just get dressed; I'll explain it all on the way."

"O-ok." She stuttered as she made her way to the bathroom.

Lucy quickly brushed her teeth and got dresses in her usual attire.

Erza was waiting for her outside, and Lucy rushed to join her.

"So…what happened?" Erza asked as they began running in the direction of the guild.

"The master is missing."

"Huh?" Lucy said, dumbfounded, "Again?"

Erza nodded, clearly brooding. "Not only that…but some weird ass guy in a cloak appeared at the guild and threatened to kill the master if we didn't go by each and every one of his conditions?"

"Conditions?" Lucy asked, beginning to sweat.

"He wants the guild building…and Lumen Histoire."

Lucy bit her lip. "Where are the others?"

"Back at the guild, trying to deal with him."

They were at the entrance of the guild now, but Erza stopped Lucy just as she was about to open the door.

"Don't, there's a magic barrier surrounding the guild. No one can get in an out other than those of S-class." Lucy nodded and watched as Erza reached for the handle, but for some reason, Lucy grabbed her wrist.

Erza stared at her, dumbfounded. "What."

"Why does this only apply to those below S-class? If someone is powerful enough to create a magic barrier this strong then they should be smart enough to make sure their effort does _not_ go in vain."

"I don't know. Maybe this guys just an idiot."

Lucy hesitated, but then let go of her wrist.

Erza sighed, "Thank you."

Was Lucy just scared? Maybe, it seemed likely enough; this person managed to kidnap the master after all.

Lucy grabbed Erza's wrist again.

"What is it now?"

"You're not Erza."

"What? Lucy, are you okay."

"I'm fine." She said as she took her key out.

"W-wai.."

"Open! Key of the-"

She was silenced by the sudden hand placed on her mouth, and felt her physical conscious begin to fade away.

* * *

"What the…fuck?" Natsu mumbled as he sat up.

 _Where am I?_

He was in a room; a dark, dark room with only a single oil lamp illuminating what little light was available.

"What happened?" Natsu said to himself as he sat up from the cold hard ground.

"L…Lucy?" Natsu yelled as he noticed the unconscious body of the young Heartfillia on the ground.

"Lucy!" He yelled as he ran towards her, but then stopped as he noticed exactly what was _under_ her.

 _Blood, a giant puddle of disgusting red liquid._

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and ran the last few steps to her, lifting her head and placing it gently on his lap.

"Lucy! Talk to me dammit!" Natsu's expression turned from a worried one to a literal mad one, "Whoever did this will pay…I'll make um' pay."

"Lucy!" He yelled again as he placed his head on her chest. His eyes lit up as he heard the faint 'thump' of her heart…but it was fading, fast.

"Speak to me!"

"N…Natsu…?"

He faked a smile, "I'm here…I'm here."

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open. "You…have to…go-"

"Shut up! You're gonna make it through this…I will not lose you!"

Lucy coughed up a mixture of blood and saliva. "You don't…understand…"

Natsu didn't hesitate to lift her shirt up so he could see her wound.

It was bad, very bad. A deep gash intersected her entire stomach.

Natsu 'tskd'. "Who did this to you?"

Lucy didn't have the chance to reply due to the sound of something opening underneath them, and then they felt the fearful sensation of falling.

* * *

Lucy sat up with a start, and lifted her shirt…

 _Nothing._

She sighed as she rubbed her temples, "What kind of dream was-"

Lucy shrieked as she realized exactly where she _was._

"What the…hell?"

Considering the all the snakes and insect crawling everywhere, she decided she was in a jungle. Well, that wasn't good.

"Natsu!" She yelled at the sight of Natsu Dragneel's unconscious body lying a few feet away from her. She rushed to his side, but felt her stomach churn as she saw the amount of blood dripping out of a large wound in his stomach.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she felt tears form in her eyes, "Natsu! Talk to me. Say something!"

Natsu's eyes suddenly opened, and he chuckled, "He…Lucy." His voice was weak, very weak.

"This isn't a time to be laughing idiot!"

He chuckled again as he leaned his head towards her lap (with Lucy's help) placed his head on her lap and weakly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Talk about déjà vu." He said.

Lucy's eyes widened, " _Baka_ …you're a genius."

"Huh?"

Her reply was cut short by the feeling of them beginning to fall…again.

* * *

This time they were both conscious.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Natsu. "Where the hell are we now?"

They were in a room made almost entirely out of blue stained glass, the ceiling and floor being made out of concrete. Similar rooms could be seen through the glass, but unlike their's, they were empty.

"I'm as confused as you are."

Suddenly, an image popped up on one of the glass walls. It was of a man in a dark red cloak, his face covered completely. The man began to speak:

"Congratulations for figuring the déjà vu trick out, you are the second team to arrive at this check point."

"Checkpoint?" Natsu snarled, "What shit are you spouting out?"

The man smirked. "The rules are simple…"

"Oi! You listening to me?" Natsu yelled, obviously ticked off.

Lucy grabbed his arm. "Natsu…it's a recording."

The man continued, "You will be placed in an atmosphere at random. There you will be handed out hints and clues. Wherever you end up, remember there _is_ a finishing line. The first team of two to reach their respective finish line will be rewarded with the privilege of saving Makarov Dreyar and freeing your guild. Oh, and if not a single team is able to reach a finishing point within the next seven days, then everyone with the Fairy Tail emblem will wiped of off existence."

The image disappeared, leaving a confused Lucy and Natsu behind.

"This isn't good." Said Lucy, clutching her fists.

Natsu clenched his teeth. "Damn bastard. Where the hell is the old man? And who the fuck does that guy think he is?"

Lucy looked to her right to see two figures enter one of the rooms next to them.

"It's Gray!" She yelled, "And Juvia."

"Huh?" Said Natsu as he turned to the direction that Lucy was pointing at.

Sure enough, there they were, looking as confused as they were.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled.

Neither Juvia nor Gray looked in their direction.

"Oi! Ice princess, can't you hear me?"

"I think the walls are sound proof." Sighed Lucy.

But just then, Juvia turned in their direction, and her eys lit up.

From what Lucy could make out, she was mouthing the words 'love rival' and Lucy couldn't help but laugh nervously.

Juvia tapped Gray's shoulder, who turned to face them. He looked as if he was shouting but they couldn't hear a thing.

Lucy pointed to her ear to try and tell them that they couldn't hear each other.

Gray nodded, and then suddenly he and Juvia turned to their front. The image of the man had probably appeared.

Out of instinct, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm kind of scared, to be honest."

Natsu smiled and gently patted her head, "I will protect you."

Lucy felt the same sensation of falling, and wrapped her arms around him, clutching on to him tightly, praying that they would make it out of _this_ alive.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will do a next chapter if people want me too, but unless I'm certain that someone actually wants to read this story, I will hesitate to post another chapter. So please please please leave a review. Your reviews tell me what I should improve at and gives me the motivation to keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised by the amount of feedback I got. EVERY SINGLE review made me REALLY happy and inspired me to write the second chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to review :)!

* * *

Lucy groaned as her eyes fluttered open to see the sleeping face of Natsu Dragneel, peaceful, and adorable.

Lucy smiled, but then realized exactly what position they were in. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and his were hanging loosely around her waist. Their legs were entangled together, and their faces only inches apart.

Lucy bit her lip to hold in her shriek as she felt her cheeks become warmer. She took a deep breath as she tried to entangle herself from his arms, but her blush simply grew when the grasp he had on her tightened.

"Dammit." She whispered to herself.

"Natsu…you're hurting me." She said when his arms tightened themselves even more than they already were.

His grasp immediately loosened and his eyes shot open, "Are you ok Lucy? Did I hurt you?" He panicked as he sat up.

Lucy chuckled nervously. "Yeah…I'm fine, I'm fine."

Natsu stood up and extended his hand, and she took it gratefully.

"Where are we anyway?" Asked Natsu.

"From the looks of things…a forest…a big one."

It was true; they were in an area surrounded by widely spaced tree's.

The sounds of crows and running deer's filled the atmosphere, not to mention the gun shot.

Before Lucy knew it, Natsu was running towards the sound, and she had no choice but to follow him. They soon reached the source of the bullet shot, which happened to be a woman in a cloak.

But that was what Natsu saw.

Lucy on the other hand…

Saw Happy.

Natsu tskd as the woman removed her hood, but almost feinted when he saw who it was.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" answered the woman.

The _real_ Lucy however, wasn't listening, for she didn't understand why Happy was here…or why he had a gun.

"Happy?" She managed to say as she slowly began to walk towards the cat.

"Lucy!" yelled Nastu, "Why are you _there_ and _here_? And why the fuck are you pointing a gun at Lucy #1?"

Lucy stopped, and then stared at Natsu, then at 'Happy'. She face palmed, _I think I get-_

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden strength and force she felt around her, pulling her towards the side as she heard the threatening and heart pausing sound of detonation.

Natsu had managed to pull him and Lucy out of the explosion in time, but just barely.

"You…alright?" Natsu asked rather weakly as he let go of her and lay on his stomach.

"Y-yeah, I'm fi- Natsu!"

Smoke was erupting from his back, and a scathing burn had replaced his perfectly tanned skin.

"Oh my gosh…" Lucy said as she placed a hand on her mouth, tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm okay…really."

"This is my fault, all my fault."

"If you really wanted to help him you would stop crying like a child and find a means of helping him." She heard a voice say.

Lucy reluctantly turned around, to see a gorgeous woman standing behind her. She had short, dark purple hair, the most beautiful purple eyes Lucy had ever seen. Eyes that were capable of staring into her soul, and ripping it out by just blinking. She was wearing a dark red dress that was fit for a queen, and that clearly showed what a beautiful body she had. But it was her dark, sinister aura that caused a shiver to run down Lucy's spine.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Ayako Matsumoto, but I would advise you to call me 'Eleven'."

"Eleven?"

"Yes honey, don't you have ears?" She sniggered.

Lucy pulled one of her keys out. "D-don't move."

Eleven laughed mockingly. "I don't think you're in the position to tell _me_ what to do.

Lucy bit her lip. "S-shut up!"

Eleven smirked. "I'll be back Heartfillia, and you might want to be careful, I could steal your man's heart while I'm at it."

She snapped her fingers, and just like that, she was gone.

Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief, and then remembered Natsu. "Natsu!" She said as she ran towards him."

He was unconscious from the looks of it, his sleeping face was not its usual peaceful one, and it was pained and forced…and made Lucy's heart break.

Lucy's ears flinched by the sound she heard. The sound ripples made when the river flowed…

 _Water._

She could hear water, nearby.

Lucy hurriedly took out one her keys, "Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Nothing happened.

Lucy blinked, flabbergasted. "Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Hello Princess."

Lucy turned around and sighed a breath of relief. "It's just you, Virgo."

Virgo had already placed Natsu on her back. "Shall we go, Princess?" Lucy nodded, and began running towards the sound of the stream.

 _Drip, drip, drip._

Lucy kept running.

 _Ripple._

"Bingo!" yelled Lucy.

Virgo carried Natsu towards the stream and together, she and Lucy began to apply water to it.

"This isn't going to be enough." said Lucy, desperately.

Virgo nodded and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Huh? Wai-"

In a flash in light, she was gone.

Lucy stared at Natsu, and began to run her hands through his hair.

 _A minute huh? It had been ten already._

"I'M BACK!"

Lucy pulled her hands away from his hair _, the time cycle was different in both worlds after all._

"I brought ointment." said Virgo, and held up a silver canister.

Lucy smiled brightly, "You're the best Virgo!"

Virgo cleared her throat, "Anything for Princess." As she began to apply the ointment.

"So…what happened to Loke?"

Virgo's face darkened. "I wish I knew…a few hours ago…he just disappeared. We thought you had summoned him, but that's not the case."

The gears in Lucy's head began to turn as she remembered the cloaked mans words…

 _Those with the_ _ **Fairy Tail emblem**_ _would be wiped from existence._

Lucy clenched her fists tightly. "Dammit…so Loke's been brought into all of this Game stuff as well?"

Virgo tilted her head to the side and stared at her, "Game?"

Lucy placed her hand on the nape of her neck. "That's right…you don't know." She explained everything to her. Starting from the fake Erza all the way to the starng purple haired woman (but failing to reveal the exact words that Eleven said to her.)

"So that means…"

"Yes…Loke is probably in some other alternate atmosphere with another Fairy Tail member, struggling to survive."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" asked Virgo, frustrated.

Lucy bit her lip, and a drop of blood trailed towards her chin. "I don't think so. For now…just go back to the Celestial Spirit World, recharge your energy…ok?"

Virgo 'tskd', and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You'll win…right?"

Lucy placed her hand on top of Virgo's. "I promise."

And in a flash of light, she was gone.

Lucy sighed, and went back to stroking Natsu's hair.

 _It was dark when he finally woke up._

Natsu rubbed his temples as he sat up. Lucy's sleeping figure was a few inches away from him, her hands underneath her head.

His hands trailed towards his back, the pain was gone. He smiled, and then began to shake Lucy.

"Hey, wake up."

Lucy groaned. "Five more minutes."

Nasu sighed, and took a handful of water and splattered it on her face.

Lucy woke up with a start, and punched Natsu. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I'm hungry…" He whined.

Lucy sighed. "Of course you are. Luckily, while you were having your 'beauty sleep', I was busy catching fish…"

Lucy picked up a long, sharpened, stick from her side; it had impaled two reasonably large fish.

Natsu blinked. "Why didn't you just ask one of your spirits to help you?"

 _Because I wanted to do something productive without help for a change,_ she thought.

But instead, she simply shrugged her shoulders. She pointed to a few feet away from them. "I set up a campfire, too."

"What? Well I'll be damned…" Natsu said, impressed.

Lucy smiled. "Well? Start it already!"

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

They crawled towards the firewood, and Natsu lit it.

"This first day is gone." said Lucy as she held the stick so that it hovered just above the flames.

Natsu nodded, then bumped his fists together. "Tomorrow…we get serious. Everyone else is probably working hard to beat this thing…and we're gonna work ten times harder, right?"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah."

"Boy oh boy, this might actually be fun. I'm fired up-"

Natsu was cut off by the sudden scream that filled the air, and the disgusting color of red that gushed everywhere.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The third one will probably be up by Saturday, maybe before that. Updates will not be FAST, let me just say. I have school and all that other shit… Anyway, please please leave a review. I love hearing your feedback and it inspires me to keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Fourth chapter people! I really, really hope you like it! And don't forget to review! Because i love reviews! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or its respective characters.

* * *

Humans are attracted to flames.

A dancing fire is pretty, as well as tantalizingly dangerous, but there may be a much deeper reason for our attraction to it.

It could be due to the heat it radiates, the warmth and sense of security you feel whilst you are near it.

But what about during summer, when the radiating heat is all you want to avoid?

Scientists say that it is in the human blood. That the reason we are attracted to it is due to the fact that our ancestors _may_ have had the power to manipulate it to their own needs and wants.

Or maybe it was just affection.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

 _What the hell had happened?_

The last thing she remembered was seeing Natsu's determined face, smiling that _perfect_ smile about the thought of victory. But she also remembered the scream that cut through her soul like a sharpened knife, and the crimson blood that flew everywhere.

And she also remembered that both the scream and the blood belonged to her.

Bu now she was exactly where she was before; near a stream, holding a stick that had impaled two fish, and was hovering just above the gorgeous flames. The only difference was…

Natsu was nowhere in sight.

Lucy dropped the stick on the floor and slowly stood up and began to search herself. There was no wound, no blood, no nothing. Had she been dreaming? Hallucinating?

She clutched her head and began to slowly massage it.

"That cloaked guy never said _anything_ about shit that makes people get migraines."

 _Natsu._

Her thoughts were filled with the dragon slayer as she slowly started to walk to god knows where.

 _Where could he have gone? This was definitely some trick of the Game, but where could he be?_

Lucy stopped, dead in her tracks.

 _Eleven._

Dread, worry and so many other emotions flooded inside her as she recalled Eleven's words.

" _I'll be back Heartfillia, and you might want to be careful, I might steal your man's heart while I'm at it."_

When she said those words, Lucy thought it would be _at least_ a week or so before she tried something again, let alone less than a day.

This was bad, very, very bad. If Natsu was unconscious then he would have no way of protecting himself. And Lucy didn't even know where he was, saving him was a whole other story.

Lucy dropped on her knees and began to sob. "Natsu!"

* * *

What.

The.

Fuck.

Now, Natsu had found himself in weird situations before, but _this,_ this was a COMPLETELY different story.

After all, it wasn't everyday you found yourself chained to the back of a tree, facing the most grotesque creature ever.

It was _huge,_ at least 20 meters tall and had crimson eyes, crimson hair and crimson skin. Other than that, it looked like a human and was wearing nothing but an old rag which was tied around its waist. But its hair, it was _so_ long and _so_ dirty that Natsu mistook it for black at first. And its face, god, Natsu felt like throwing up right on the spot.

The creature crouched down and growled, its drool landing on Natsu.

He spat out god knows what had landed in his mouth. And this time, he really did vomit.

The creature lifted its arms to scratch its hair.

Natsu gagged, that _stench,_ and was that lice falling out of its hair?

He refrained from breathing through his nose and switched to just his mouth.

 _Lucy._

God, where was she? He needed to get to her fast. The last thing he remembered was her scream and…the blood. Was this 'game' playing tricks on them again? How else could he have ended up here in less than a few seconds?

"Lucy!" He yelled desperately.

* * *

Lucy stopped sobbing and quickly sat up. She heard it. _His_ voice calling out _her_ name, but where had she heard it? Had she even heard anything or was her mind playing tricks on her?

"No." She whispered as she clenched her fists. "Natsu is somewhere nearby, and he's in trouble."

Lucy pulled one of her keys out. "Open! Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

* * *

"Lucy…" Natsu mumbled weakly as he tried to break the chains that were wrapped around his ankles, wrists and waist.

"I said that…we'd win…I have to-" Natsu stopped at the sudden feeling of being punched all over, probably breaking a few of his bones.

That was the third punch now, that beast had started with its punches around five minutes ago. Natsu was in scathing pain, but he wasn't going to die…not until he saw _her_ again.

The brute's knuckles made their way to his body, causing Natsu to spit out saliva. But his heart immediately stopped as he heard _her_ voice...

" _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 _ **Urano Metria!"**_

A dozen or so beams made _entirely_ out of light scattered in a dozen different directions, most of them hitting the beast, causing it to fly _at least_ fifty feet away from him.

Natsu chuckled weakly, "You really are something...Lucy."

Lucy, two of them, ran towards him, but it wasn't long until the other Lucy disappeared in a flash of light.

Natsu noticed just how weak she looked as she began to break his chains using a large rock.

"Are…you…okay?" She panted.

"Now that you're here…yeah."

A couple of minutes passed until Lucy broke the last chain, and the both of them collapsed to the ground, panting.

Natsu held Lucy tightly in his arms and she began to sob.

"I was so worried about you! God, I thought she had taken you away from me."

Natsu thought to ask her who 'she' was later.

Natsu cringed as a single tear escaped his eye. "I'm sorry that…you had to come save me…I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to save you…"

"Shut up idiot, I hate how much responsibility you make yourself carry. Let me save you once in a while!"

Natsu clutched onto her for dear life, ignoring the pain of her body against his broken bones.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Lucy asked: "What the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know…I honestly don't know."

Lucy's heart stopped when she heard the sound of heels, and clapping. "Awww…isn't that sweet?"

Lucy, still on the ground, slowly turned around, Natsu's hands now around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"E-eleven?"

"Correct." She laughed.

"What is it…Lucy…" Natsu stopped, his grip on her loosening, as he felthis very existence leave him...and everything went black.

Lucy sat up to examine him and sighed a breath of relief, he was just unconscious.

She turned back to face Eleven. "What do you want from us?" She yelled desperately.

Eleven smirked. "It's not like I really have a choice _but_ to be here. I am your Game Keeper after all."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Game keeper?"

"That's right, every single team of two has been placed in an atmosphere, and that atmosphere needs someone to look after it, and maybe have some fun with the contestants." She was smirking now.

"What kind of fun?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Fun like I _just_ had."

"So sending a fifty foot beast after the man I lo- Natsu is fun to you?"

"Pretty much yeah, but wait until I tell you what the most amusing part was."

Lucy stopped, she was curious to know, after all.

"That beast…" Eleven snickered, obviously enjoying herself.

Lucy clutched her fists tightly, the suspence was killing her.

"…was Erza Scarlet."

There was silence, until Lucy fell to her knees, "You're lying!"

"Nope." Said Eleven smugly. "She was sent to Atmosphere Ten with Freed Justine, so since the atmosphere's are so close by, Ten and I decided to have some fun."

"So…you mutated her?"

"Temporarily yes, but she was sent back to Atmosphere Ten a few moments ago, but with the wounds from your 'spell' of course."

"Why are you…doing this to us?" Lucy sobbed.

"Ask the Game Master." Eleven smiled, "That is…if you can find out who he is."

And in a flash of light, she was gone.

"Dammit…" Lucy cried, "Damn all of this shit."

The next thing Lucy remembered was falling to the ground as everything went dark.

* * *

Did you like it? Did ya? Sorry for ending it there, but I thought it would be convenient for me so that I can start the fourth chapter easily. Anyway, please review! You're reviews motivate me to write, whether they be criticism or compliments! The next chapter might be late because I have a Geography test next week, or it might be early so that I can study without worrying about anything...i don't really know. Don't forget to review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO SORRY that it took so long to update. It's just that this week was really hectic(so much homework). Next week i'm going to try updating faster because our Spring Assesments are starting soon. Anyway, the reviews i got for the last chapter made me REALLY happy, you guys are awesome :). I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of eggs sizzling on a stove. Her nostrils flaired to the smell of bacon and steam. She was in a fairly large room; the only thing present ,however, was a single bed which Lucy was currently occupying.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

 _What happened? Where am I?_

Lucy felt an aching feeling in her feet the minute they touched the ground, but she ignored it.

The door was halfway open, and she could make out a short old woman working in the kitchen, too busy to even notice that she was awake.

 _Did she bring us here? I wasn't even aware of the fact that there was civilization in this world._

Lucy turned around to examine the room.

 _Where is that idiot?_

Giving up, she took a deep breath and slowly exited the door.

"Um…excuse me?" Lucy asked nervously. Could you blame her for keeping her guard up? They had been attacked by enough phsyco shit anyway.

The woman immediately turned around and smiled a brilliantly warm smile. "Oh, you're awake…just in time for breakfast. You're boyfriend is in the room next to yours by the way."

Lucy immediately blushed and mumbled: "He's not my boyfriend" before opening the door to Natsu's room.

His room was exactly like hers, only one bed which was currently occupied. Natsu's arms and feet were sprawled every which way on his bed, and drool was trailing down his chin.

Lucy smiled as she shut the door behind her, no matter what their situation, she couldn't help but smile whenever she saw his adorable face suspended in slumber.

"Hey Natsu…" She whispered.

No response.

"Natsu…"

Silence.

"Wake the hell up!" Lucy yelled, and kicked him

"Huh? Yeah I'm up!" Natsu yelled as he sat up.

Lucy then realized that he was shirtless, though you couldn't really tell due to the amount of bandage that was wrapped around him. His scarf was still wrapped tightly around his neck, and Lucy was seriously surprised that it remained unscathed considering the amount of damage that had been done to him.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked as his eyes scanned the room.

Lucy grabbed his arm, "That's what I'd like to know."

The older woman was waiting outside of the door for them. Her hands were behind her back, and a huge smile was plastered across her face.

"I suppose you want answers?" She asked.

The both nodded.

"First breakfast." She said as she clapped her hands together.

* * *

"I. AM. STUFFED!" Natsu yelled as he leaned in his chair and patted his stomach.

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry if after today your house is at a shortage of food."

The old lady chuckled. "It's not a problem dear."

Lucy cleared her throat. "So…where are we exactly?"

"You're still in the game."

That caught Lucy by surprise. She didn't expect the lady to be aware of her current situation.

The lady continued. "You are currently, however, stationed at a place known as a 'Check point'. Check points will pop up here and there, provide you with food and medicine, and fix up any injuries that you may have. Now, each check point is stationed with an NPC, who will look after you and provide you with these resources. You are free to leave a check point whenever you like, but remember, you only have six days left until the end of the game."

"So this is basically like an all you can eat pit stop?" asked Natsu.

The old lady chuckled, "Precisely."

"But don't you have any information on what's currently happening outside of this Atmosphere? Stuff like the day…or maybe the whereabouts of our master-"

"No. There is no information on such subjects."

"So what do we do?" Natsu asked as he got back into bed.

"Are you seriously going back to sleep?"

He nodded and hid underneath his covers.

Lucy sighed and walked towards the door. "I'll wake you up in an hour. Remember: we are still on a time limit."

But he was already asleep.

Lucy exited the room and walked towards the garden ouside. They were still in the forest, but this part was exceptionally pretty, with all of the decorations and birds.

She began her walk. All Lucy needed was a little time to think. She was 100% sure Levy and whoever her team member was, were ahead of everyone.

Why?

Because Levy had the brains to figure out one very crucial factor…

What the finish line was.

There was a way to beat this game, a way to free the master, but what was that way?

" _You will be placed in an atmosphere at random. There you will be handed out hints and clues. Wherever you end up, remember there is a finishing line. The first team of two to reach their respective finish line will be rewarded with the privilege of saving Makarov Dreyar and freeing your guild. Oh, and if not a single team is able to reach a finishing point within the next seven days, then everyone with the Fairy Tail emblem will be wiped of off existence."_

He had specified that there was definitely a finishing line, but he hadn't said exactly _what_ it was.

And Lucy was certain that they hadn't been given any hints as to what it was.

"Dammit…" Lucy groaned as she rubbed her temples, "Why is this so hard?"

Her thoughts went towards their 'Game Keeper', Eleven. She had still not told Natsu about yesterdays events, how that beast was Erza…

"Maybe I should tell him."

She didn't want to, she knew that if she did, Natsu would take that responsibility upon himself, and blame himself for Erza's mutation.

Lucy shook her head. "I have to tell him, the sooner the better."

* * *

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Hey, Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes opened to the sound of knocking "Come in."

Lucy Hearfillia opened the door, smiling sadly.

"Are you…okay?" Natsu mumbled as he sat up.

"Here." She said and handed him a red t-shirt.

"Huh…thank you." He said and took it. "Where did you get it from?" He asked once the fabric had covered his body.

"This place really does supply necessary resources." She said as she sat on his bed.

Natsu chuckled, but his smile soon faded away.

"Listen…Lucy."

"…Natsu

They had both said each other's name's at the same time.

He sighed. "I know what you're about to say."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Last night…when I was unconscious…. I was still aware of my surroundings and…heard everything."

A single tear escaped Lucy's eye. "I'm…sorry."

"Wait…"

"I'm sorry I hurt her. It's my fault…Erza's probably really hurt right now and…"

She was cut off by the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her securely.

"Natsu…" she sobbed.

"We both know it wasn't your fault…so just shut up."

"I'm sorry!"

"Just shut up."

"I'm so sorry!"

Lucy took a step closer to wrap her arms around him, but tripped, and somehow ended up on top of him.

She felt her cheeks warm up as she stared into his dark eyes.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy…" he mumbled.

She didn't understand what she was doing, except for the fact that she was bringing her face closer to his…

But was stopped by the sudden hand she felt on her mouth.

Natsu had his finger on his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

Lucy wasn't sure what it was, but she heard it.

It was the sound of a reptile moving, and she didn't like it.

Natsu lightly pushed Lucy of off him and stood on his knees. There was something else on the other side of the bed, something utterly disgusting…and Natsu was only given a glimpse of it.

It was a gigantic, slimy lizard with two heads…and it attacked the minute it saw him.

He dodged it. "Lucy! Get outta here!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran towards Natsu. "Wh-what is that-"

The lizard attacked again, and Natsu pushed him and Lucy out of the way just in time.

He huffed, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

A blazing beam of heat hit the lizard, burning it to a crisp.

Lucy coughed, "Is it…dead?" She asked as she clasped onto Nastu's arm.

"I think so…"

The smoke cleared out, and Lucy immediately covered her mouth.

It was the old woman, he body missing most of its skin and showing way too much skull, she was basically mangled.

"No…" Natsu was sweating now.

The woman's hand was moving, writing something on the floor in blood…

 _The Game Master love's his tricks._

And then her body went limp.

"Natsu…" Said Lucy, "She was just an NPC, you can clearly see this was one of the game's tricks."

Natsu cringed, "I know…which is why we're gonna win."

* * *

I'm sorry i trolled you with that 'almost kiss'. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And don't forget to review ;)


	5. I'm not dead! :)

Hey guys! Now, a month ago this story had 18 follows and 17 reviews. Now it's 31 follows and 41 reviews, and I'm SO happy that people like this story :) . I just wanted to tell you that I AM REALLY SORRY. I'm sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews and I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. But there was A LOT going on for the past month. It was assessment week, then debate week, then Urdu (my second language) week. And then the other week was spent studying for my History test. But don't worry, Friday is the last test AND the last day of school before spring break. I will DEFINATLEY be updating during spring break. So don't worry, I am still really compassionate about this story and about writing and I don't plan to leave it. Believe me, I know what its like when ff writers flat out STOP writing their fics. So yeah…I hope you guys can stay patient for just a LITTLE longer and thank you for sticking with this story! 3


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! The wait is over, here's the next chapter. Again, I'm REALLY sorry it took this long to update, but I'm going to try updating more often. But they won't be THAT fast because I got my finals in two months and got the schedule today…so yeah. But anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

The sounds of birds singing filled the air as Natsu and Lucy walked through the massive forest.

The incident with the old lady had happened _exactly_ ninety seven minutes ago…Lucy knew because she had been counting. Well what else was she supposed to do? Natsu had been silent the minute they left that 'Pit stop'.

Nine eight minutes…

Lucy silently sighed. She was worried about him; Natsu seemed to be acting extremely anxious. He was walking faster than her, always a few steps ahead. And Lucy noticed that his hands, albeit shoved inside his pockets, seemed to be shaking from time to time.

Lucy doubted that it was fear...

Because his expression showed excitement.

Ninety nine minutes…

Lucy on the other hand…was worried as hell.

Why?

Because this was their second day out of seven…

Because they didn't have any plan…

Because she assumed everyone else was stuck with _exactly_ the same question…

What was the finish line? How was this 'Game' supposed to be won?

Lucy had considered the possibility of this all being a trap. Maybe the 'Game Master' as Eleven called him, didn't plan to have a winner…maybe there _was_ no finish to this start.

One hundred minutes…

"Lucy," said Natsu.

"Huh?" she said as she snapped back to reality.

"We'll win…I'll make sure of it."

Lucy faked a smile, "Right." Inside though, she was unsure. After all…you needed more than brute strength to survive this game.

Natsu smiled a _perfect_ smile, causing Lucy to blush. His cheek bones aligned with the structure of his lips so perfectly, his teeth were a shining white that could make anyone go blind…and his eyes. It was just _perfect._

And that moment was perfect. They were both smiling at each other (Lucy's actually being genuine), and the sound of birds chirping…

But things can't always be perfect.

 _Not again_ , Lucy thought as she felt herself being pushed back a few hundred feet.

"Don't take me away from him again!" she yelled as she crashed into a tree.

"Ouch…" she mumbled. That _hurt._

She bit her lip as she realized what had just happened. She and Natsu had gotten separated _again._

Lucy made a small 'tsk' sound as she picked up a fallen branch and used it to help her get up. She clutched onto it as she walked, using the branch for support.

"This…is getting old."

* * *

Natsu had passed out when the large gusts of wind blew him back a couple of hundred feet, but it had only been a few minutes until he woke up to see a _beautiful_ face staring down at him.

"My name's Eleven." The woman smirked.

He sat up and leaned against a tree as he moaned in pain.

The woman crouched down next to him with a smirk on her face.

Natsu's jaw tightened as he looked from side to side, "Where's Lucy?"

Eleven smiled. "Probably looking for you…she's quite fond of you, you know?"

"Of course she is…we're nakama." Natsu said, unsure as to why he was telling her this.

"Then explain that 'almost kiss'."

Natsu blinked at her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know…before that little snake attack."

His face darkened, "How could you possibly know about that?"

Eleven smirked as she blew on her nails, "The Game Keeper needs to know her stuff."

Natsu pouted, he decided not to argue with her. She wasn't going to kill him because that was something that only the game itself could do…right?

"Anyway," he said. "That 'almost' kiss was nothing."

"Oh really now?" she said amused, "A kiss is _always_ something, even if it hasn't happened yet. Here…I'll show you."

And with that, she grabbed both sides of his head and kissed him.

Natsu wasn't sure of what to do. He had never felt like this…his brain was melting, but in a _good_ way and he could feel a strange fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

But that feeling was gone when the kiss ended and she pulled back.

There was a light blush on Eleven's cheeks, and Natsu was sure as hell that he was glowing red.

But that didn't stop him from kissing her again.

* * *

Lucy's hands brushed against her earlobes, unsure as to what had just happened.

She could _hear._ She could hear Natsu even though he was like a hundred feet or something away. But Lucy didn't have the time to understand as to why, because what she had heard had brought tears to her eyes.

Natsu was _kissing_ Eleven.

Was Natsu even capable of that? To completely forget about Lucy and become infatuated with _another_ girl…one that just so happened to be their enemy.

Lucy laughed as she dried her eyes.

* * *

Natsu woke up in a dark room. It seemed to be some sort of broken down tomb since half of one of the walls was missing, letting most of the light in.

He tried to get up, but his body was limp and completely sore. He couldn't even move his fingers or raise his eyebrows, nor could he move his lips to speak.

He heard the sound of heels coming towards him, and mad laughter along with it.

And then he remembered the kiss…

 _Shit._

Eleven laughed. "I can't believe you fell for it, but then again, I am impossible to resist."

He wanted to yell something at her…but couldn't even manage a whisper.

"You have been kissed by my 'Kiss of death'. I'd say you have roughly five minutes left to live."

Natsu's lips moved, but no words came out

Eleven stared at him, dumfounded. "Must not have kissed you enough." She said as she walked towards him.

His lips moved again, painfully…but still not a single word came out.

She crouched down next to him and leaned in, but stopped when he actually _did_ say something.

"…L…cy." His voice was so weak, but it was obvious as to what he was trying to say.

Natsu smiled the minute the word left his mouth, and he didn't care about how much pain it caused him.

Eleven stood up and stomped on his face with her heel, leaving a bloody mark on his for head , "You're pathetic. You want your final words to be of that blonde bimbo?"

She attempted to stomp on him again, but stopped when she felt a piercing pain in her stomach.

Lucy was behind her, her hand slightly trembling as she pierced her with the dagger, nonetheless she kept a straight face.

"Atleast talking about me is better than making out with you."

Eleven turned her head slightly to face her. "Damn you."

Lucy noticed her earlobes vibrate and Eleven's expression immediately turned to one of immense fear.

"Master…" she said as she vanished in a beam of light.

Lucy dropped to her knee's as she breathed a sigh of relief. She was _so_ glad she had taken this knife from the Pit Stop."

"…cy."

Lucy looked up and remembered Natsu. She placed the dagger in her pocket and crawled towards him.

"Natsu…" she said as a single tear left her eye. And then another, and another.

"So…y"

She ran a hand through his hair. "You can't leave me…Natsu you CANNOT die!"

He smiled as his eyes began to close.

But they opened wide when he felt a pair of lips on his own. This wasn't like Eleven's kiss…no it was _much_ better. Lucy's warm lips on his gave them both a sense of warmth and security…and Natsu could literally feel the life returning back to him.

He ran his hands through her hair surprising her, but it surprised her even more when he sat up and wrapped his arms wrap around her waist.

She couldn't help but laugh.

That broke the kiss though, and she immediately regretted it.

Natsu blinked, then said: "Wow! You're kisses are life saving Lucy!"

She blushed as it dawned on her of what had just happened. She stuffed her face in her hands and screamed in frustration.

 _What if he thought that the only reason she kissed him to save his life?_

 _What if he didn't see anything romantic in the situation?_

 _What if he didn't want to do it again!_

"Um…I hear Eleven muttering something about…the cure to her kiss being a kiss from someone who cared…or something like that." She said as she wobbled her fingers, her blush growing deeper.

"Hey, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy noticed that he didn't bother to ask _how_ she had heard that.

"…yeah?"

"I think my life needs saving again."

Lucy blinked, but didn't hesitate to kiss him again.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review, cuz i feed of off reviews :)


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but my finals are coming up and I just can't concentrate on the story. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review as that really boosts my confidence and makes me want to write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter :).

* * *

Lucy leaned against the tree as she tried to compose herself. The little 'incident' with Natsu had taken place around half an hour ago. When they exited the tomb and began walking to god knows where, there was silence, though a comfortable one. A while after they began their journey, Natsu instructed Lucy to wait here while he went to look for some water.

She leaned against a tree and sighed, now was not the time, it was their second day and it was around noon. She had no time whatsoever to think about boys, she was better off thinking about winning, succeeding, and saving the guild.

* * *

"Cana!"

A vein popped out of Cana Alberona's head, "No!" she said as she continued walking.

"But I'm hungry!" whined Romeo.

She topped walking, causing the boy to come to a halt. "Okay then…" she smiled, "Who's eating who first?" she cackled.

Romeo laughed nervously, "I just lost my appetite"

Cana sighed and continued walking, Romeo followed suit.

"Out of all of the people I could've gotten stuck with why'd it have to be a crazy phsyco…" he mumbled.

Cana turned around, her eyebrow twitching.

Romeo began running as fast as he could in the next two seconds.

Cana sighed and took one of her cards out and threw it in Romeo's direction, it wasn't long before it came back and she caught it.

"Let me out!" yelled the paer version of Romeo

Can looked from side to side as if considering, and then said: "No."

He was silent for a while…

And so was she…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? LET ME OUT DAMMIT!"

"Say sorry first."

"What? No!"

"For the love of…" sighed Cana. "Out of ALL of the people I could've ended up with, why did it have to be this brat. Why not Mira or Laxus or Erza or Lucy…dammit I would've even settled for Happy rather than you!"

"Just let me out woman!" He yelled.

Cana twitched again but snapped her fingers, resulting in Romeo's release.

"You witch…" he said.

"You want me to kill you kid?" she yelled.

"Not if I kill you first!"

"I miss the guild!" she sobbed.

"So do I!"

Romeo ran into Cana's arms and she hugged him, both of them sobbing.

"Cana?"

She sniffed, "Yeah?"

"I'm still hungry."

 _Silence_

"You have three seconds to run."

* * *

"Oi! Lucy."

"Huh? What what?" said the young Heartfillia as she turned her head from left to right. Her gaze turned towards the smiling face of Natsu Dragneel, this caused her to smile as well.

"Hey!" he said and ruffled her hair.

"Natsu, stop it!" she giggled.

He gave her his hand and helped her up.

"I was only gone for like fifteen minutes and you fell asleep, c'mon, this place isn't _that_ boring."

She laughed and rubbed her for head, "I guess I got lost in thought."

"Anyway…here," he said and handed her a large leaf filled with water. She took it gratefully and pressed the tip of the leaf to her lips. The sensation of the cool water running down her throat felt like heaven, and she almost frowned when it finished.

"Who do you think he is?" asked Natsu as Lucy threw the leaf on the ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"The person behind all of this,"

Lucy fell to her knees, clutching her for head.

"Lucy? Lucy, oh my god are you okay?" he said and bent down, rubbing her shoulder.

She moaned and pulled her hair.

"Lucy…stop it! What the hell's wrong with you?"

After a few minutes, Lucy retracted her hands from her hair and laughed.

* * *

"Maybe Erza will win the game and save Fairy Tail." said Cana.

"That's highly possible…except it's also not."

Cana groaned, "Thanks for going all negative."

Romeo stopped and sat down on the grass, "I can't go on…too tired."

Cana folder her arms and made a small 'tsk' sound, "Don't be such a wimp."

"You're the one who isn't feeding me!"

"Well what do you want me to feed you with? The only thing I have is my fist, and if you're hungry enough I'll even give you seconds."

"Daddy! I miss dad! And I miss Mira's cooking, and I miss watching Natsu and Gray's fights. I miss the guild!" mewled Romeo.

"Out of all of the people…"

"Hey Cana?"

"Yeah? What da ya want?"

"Who do you think the guy is? I mean the man behind all of this."

She raised her eyebrows, "Remember Two?"

"The crazy bastard that was after us?"

"Yeah…well he kept muttering something about a Master…"

* * *

Lucy giggled hysterically as she recalled Eleven's words…

' _Ask the Game Master…that is, if you can find out who he is.'_

She giggled again when her mind came across the last words Eleven had spoken before she vanished…

' _Master…'_

And she literally snorted when she remembered the blood imprints that the reptile had left behind…

' _The Gama Master love's his tricks."_

It was so obvious…so pathetically obvious that it was almost sad.

"Snap out of it Lucy!"

She stopped and began to take heavy breaths.

"Why the hell were you laughing like that?"

"Because I'm an utter disgrace to the Heartfillia family for not figuring it out sooner, because it was obvious, and because he knows I know."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everything always comes back to him…"

* * *

"He was all like, the Master is god here or he sees all. One time he said something about not knowing his identity."

"Where was I?"

"Unconscious, cause you're a wimp and you can't take that dipshits hits."

"Shut up."

"Anyway," said Cana as she smacked her fists together, "If I could just figure out _who_ that 'Master' is I'd be able to smack him until he frees the Master and lets us go."

Romeo stared at her glumly, "That wouldn't work."

* * *

"The object of the game…" said Lucy.

Natsu stared at her.

"Or at least part of the objective…"

* * *

Levy Mcgarden stared deeply into the eyes of Gajeel Redfox, "The biggest mystery of the Game…"

Gajeel stared at her, not daring to even bat an eye, he needed to know.

"Who is he?" she said.

It didn't sound like a question…more of a statement, as if she was implying that that one secrecy, as if that one confidential piece of information was the difference between the life and death. Which in this case, it was.

* * *

"Who is the Game Master? The brains behind the operation, the sealed leader, the man who at this very moment is amused…he is amused by the fact that I have figured this out. He was entertained by my frustration of not knowing the answer, something which still frustrates me and still causes him to laugh." Lucy stood up and clenched her fists, "The man, who at this very moment, is sitting on a chair in front of a screen and laughing his ass of, he's smiling, and all while watching us suffer."

Natsu stared at Lucy in disbelief. Was this really her? She seemed fierce as the wind blew in her hair and she stared at the sky. Even though her eyes were staring at nothing, her anger was looking dead straight into the heart of one man. He felt nothing but pure admiration for her at that moment.

"It's his identity. We won't get any further into this game until we figure out who the laughing man behind the chair is. When he said that every Atmosphere had a finish line, he was lying. We all have only one finish line, and it's him!"

Lucy took a deep breath, "Nastu…I want him dead."

He stood up and grabbed her hand and pressend it against his cheek.

"We'll win, I give you my word."

She used her thumb to trace circles around his cheek, "And I swear as well. No more slacking off, we're _both_ going to win."

He kissed her for head, and his gaze drifted towards the sky. There was a peculiar cloud that intersected the sky, I was long…and it was shining.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah"

"The sky…the sky's cracking."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! i know it's not my best but i wanted to clear part of the mystery as to how to beat the game. Anyway, a couple of you guys wanted me to use the POV for other characters, and i know you guys meant Gruvia and more of GaLe and stuff but i thought it would be cool if i explored the other characters. I'm not 100% sure if i will add GaLe, Gruvia etc as a recurring POV (tbh i'm not sure if i'll write in their POV's at all) cause i don't really know what to write about those couples. For me, those couple are JUST there, cuz it's abvious that they will be cannon, and when they have a moment i don'treally care. The only other couple's i do care about in FT are Zervis and Lyon x Meredy. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! :)


	8. Chapter 7

I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY, WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'm going to try updating frequently during summer vacation, but right now my finals are going on so don't expect an update till at least May 26th. I'm sorry…it's just that I have to focus on studying right now. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. It really motivates me for the story, also, if you have any suggestion for the story you can just PM me or leave it in a review. Anyway, on with the chapter.

 **{ONE MORE THING: I'M GOING TO START REPLYING TO SOME OF THE REVIEWS(GUESTS) OVER HERE FROM NOW ON}**

 **Guest:** I'm glad you like it, hope it isn't too scary though XD.

 **Fairy fan 4 ever:** Aha, glad you're enjoying it, but saying that I'm the greatest author EVER is a MASSIVE overstatement XD.

 **Guest:** I'm so happy you're enjoying it, NaLu 4 life am I right?

 **Guest:** Chapter 8 has arisen! Hope you enjoy it, and thank you!

 **Guest:** and the next chapter is out! I'm happy you like this story :).

 **bexter:** YASSSS NALY 4 EVA! Btw, thabk you for reading and I'm really glad you like it.

 **Fern:** Yes I am still writing :) I'm am SO SO SO happy you like this story, I wouldn't say it's the best though XD.

* * *

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and they began to run whilst the large tree fell down.

"Natsu…what's happeneing?" Lucy asked as the strong winds blew through her hair.

"I fuckin' wish I knew."

They continued running, dodging rocks, boulders and the giant cracks of the ground underneath her.

Lucy grew frustrated, but immediately regretted it when the crack in the sky grew.

"I'm sorry universe!" she yelled.

Natsu wasn't paying attention; he was lost on his own thoughts, trying to figure out what in blazing hell was going on and how he and Lucy were going to survive it.

A giant boulder came down from above, and Ntasu let go of Lucy's hand and punched it with full forse, causing it to crack and shatter. Apiece of the stone, however, made its way to Lucy's cheek and left a deep cut there, but she chose to ignore it.

They kept running, until, all of a sudden, Lucy stopped, causing Natsu to stop too.

"Lucy! What the hell…we need to keep-"

He was cut off by the sudden embrace he was pulled into, and felt Lucy snuggle into his shoulder as her grip on him tightened, as if everything else that was happening would just be shut out as long as she held him.

Natsu enveloped his arms around her shoulders, all while he felt the ground beneath him fade away.

* * *

Cana rubbed her head as she sat up.

The first thing she thought was: _Why the hell am I up a tree?_

Romeo,too, was hanging from the same branch, sleeping soundly.

Cana gulped as she realized what that meant, but it was already too late as she felt the branch snap.

"Ow!" whined Romeo.

Cana sat up and groaned while rubbing the back of her head.

"Cana?"

"What?"

"Where are we?" asked Romeo.

Cana rubbed her temples, trying to remember what had happened prior to the present…

 _What the hell happened?_

"The sky cracked!" yelled Romeo.

"What?"

"Remember…you were talking about the 'Game Master' and all of a sudden the sky began to crack and a lot of other crazy shit happened too. Almost like it was the 'Day of Judgment' or something…"

Cana placed her hand over Romeo's mouth, and signaled him to keep quiet. She turned around and faced the bushes, she was sure she heard something.

Her heart skipped a beat when two figures jumped out of the leaves, and she _and_ Romeo both yelled: "Dad?"

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly stood up. It was then that she realized she was on top of an unconscious Natsu(again), her legs were around his waist, so it looked like her legs were straddling him. However, as flustered as she was, she made no attempt to move.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, and smiled. "Hey," he said.

Lucy blushed, but replied nonetheless, "Hey…are you okay."

He placed his hand on top of hers, "Yeah."

Lucy took a deep breath, and without thinking, she asked: "Natsu..what are we?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows, "Well I'm pretty sure our species is human but unless you're unsure…"

Lucy mentally smacked herself; there was no going back now. "No I mean…us as a whole…our relationship."

Natsu thought for a second, then said: "You're my nakama of course!"

Lucy felt her heart begin to slowly shatter, but quickly pulled herself back together.

 _If he thought of me as just a friend…he wouldn't have kissed me the way he had, right? But then again…what if he thought that literally_ _ **would**_ _save his life…_

Lucy shook her head, she had to at least try.

"Nakama?" she asked.

Natsu nodded, as his smile grew. "I'd do anything to protect you."

Lucy brought her face closer to him, their noses weren't far from each other, and her hair slowly fell on his face, "Just nakama?"

Natsu slowly nodded, though he wasn't really paying attention to her words, he was currently mesmerized by the enchanting look in her eyes.

"Yeah…" his voice was distant as he placed his hand on her cheek, and very slowly, Lucy leaned in…and their lips met.

Natsu sat up and gently cupped both of her cheeks, and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu slowly tilted his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss, which he succeeded in. Lucy's fingers slowly began to trace his collarbone, causing him to shiver. He gently pushed Lucy down so that she lay next to him, and placed his hands on the nape of her neck. They slowly parted due to lack of breath, but they were only a few inches apart, their breathing heavy.

Lucy placed her hand on his cheek, a light blush covering both her face.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I change my answer?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

"You're my favorite nakama."

Lucy laughed, it was good enough.

Natsu leaned down again, but stopped only inches before Lucy's lips when he heard the words:

"You liiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeee each other!"

Both their heads turned towards the origin of the voice, and there he was…

"Happy!" both Lucy and Natsu yelled in sync.

They both quickly stood up and ran towards the blue cat, both trying to strangle him in hugs.

"Enough people enough!" he yelled, "Now explain exactly when you two became a couple.

Both Natsu and Lucy blushed a dark shade of red; however, their reply was cut short as they slowly felt their bodies evaporate into thin air.

"Uff!" Natsu said as he landed hard on his knees.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked as she stood.

Happy nodded, "Where are we?"

"Still in _a_ forest, don't know which one…don't know where…don't know how," Natsu clutched his hair in frustration, "This is so damn confusing."

"Tell me about-" Lucy stopped when she saw four figures fall from the sky.

"Cana?" she yelled and ran towards them.

It took them a while to recover, but the minute Cana stood up, she hugged Lucy.

"Lucy! Oh thank god you're okay; you have no idea how hard it's been with these idiots!"

"Hey!" yelled Romeo.

"Romeo!" yelled Natsu.

The violet haired boy turned towards the origin of the voice, "Natsu-nii!" and he tackled him with a hug.

"Don't we get hugs?" yelled Macao and Gildarts, frustrated.

"What're you doing here old man?" Natsu asked Gildarts, completely ignoring his previous statement.

"Well…apparently it doesn't matter how far away I am from the guild, as long as I have the guild mark, I'm stuck in this shit too."

"But what are you all doing _here_?" Lucy asked, "As in, why are we together? I thought-"

She turned around, and what she saw almost brought tears to her eyes.

 _They were all there._

Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Laki, Wendy, Mest, Asuka, Bisca, Evergreen, Laxus, Mira, Elfman, Wakaba…

And everyone else.

Lucy smiled as a single tear fell down her cheek, the back of her mind kept telling her this was a dream, but she knew all too well it wasn't.

She clenched her fist and pressed it against her chest, "Hey guys!" was all she managed to say.

"Hey Lucy," asked Wendy, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm home!" Lucy laughed as she burst into tears, and was unable to stop them.

Natsu smiled, and patted her on the head, and then pulled her into a hug as Lucy cried into his chest.

Everyone was silent…

But then the uproar began when Cana slipped a one thousand jewel note into Mira's hand.

"So wait you guys are together now?"

"Sheesh…it hasn't even been two days since this game began flame brain."

"So does this mean Lucy is no longer Juvia's love rival?"

"I never should have bet on this…damn you Mira."

"The power of love forever prevails!"

Natsu and Lucy both laughed as they released each other from their embrace. Everyone was so shocked and excited that they weren't even given a chance to speak.

But the sun didn't last when Kinana asked: "Hey guys… where's Erza?"

Lucy felt her heart stop for just a brief second.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


End file.
